Hidden Emotions
by SpongebobroxPotatoes
Summary: What will Grissom do when he finds out that he just might lose that someone special in his life? GSR
1. Missing

Grissom woke up with an awful headache, as he look around he noticed that he was no longer in his high class Las Vegas apartment, he was now in a jeep.

_Where am I?_ he thought to himself

As Grissom looked around some more he saw a masked man driving the vechile.

"Ah finally awake I see," the masked man said as he noticed Grissom struggling on the floor.

"Where are you taking me?" shouted Grissom who was tied to the backseat of a Jeep.

"You'll soon find out," said a voice coming from the driving seat of the Jeep.

" Who are you anyway," asked Grissom looking for a way to get out of this mess.

"So many questions, Grissom," the driver said in a very calm voice.

"Answer me Dammit," shouted Grissom at the top of his lungs.

"I am your worst nightmare, but yet your best friend," said the driver in a more moody tone.

"Well I don't have a best friend so I guess you are just my worst nightmare," Grissom replied seeming more and more happy.

"Ah, we are here. Oh and one more thing Grissom, is there anyone in your life that means a lot to you?'" said the driver as the car was slowing down.

"There are a lot of people in my life that mean a lot to me, what does that have to do with anything?" shouted Grissom getting more and more scared now as the car slowed down.

Grissom looked up just in time to see where they were.

Grissom analyzed the situation in his head. All of this was to much for him in one day, but his thoughts were broken by the drivers loud shrieking laugh.

" I know where we are, what did you do to her?" Grissom shouted now knowing that one of his friends were in danger.

As the car slowed down tears started to fall down Grissom's cheeks, he hated showing emotion, but he couldn't handle the situation. Not when someone he cared about so deeply was in danger.

"I thought that you might know where we were," the driver chuckled.

Grissom then began to think the worst. _What if he killed her?_ Grissom thought as more tears ran down his cheeks

"Listen here. You sick person! What did Sara ever do to you?" Grissom shouted now getting more and more curious as to what was going on inside of that house.

" Oh nothing, she never did a thing to me, but you on the other hand you did do something," the mystery man explained.

" I don't know what I did to you, but I am sorry, just don't hurt Sara. She means the world to me, just leave her alone you can hurt me all you want," Grissom said in a more calm voice hoping that the mystery man would take him up on his offer and leave Sara alone.

" Oh, but you are far to late now," said the mystery man laughing really hard now.

" What do you mean I am to late, what did you do to her? Well tell me I want to know now!" shouted Grissom as loud as he could.

Grissom heard a scream from within the house and knew that something had happened to Sara.

"No!" Grissom boomed.

"Why don't you go and take a little look at what your girlfriend looks like now," the mystery man snickered, malice running through his veins. He enjoyed the sad expression that painted Grissom's face.

Grissom threw all caution to the wind and bolted inside, terrified of what he might see, but more terrified of what might have happened to Sara.


	2. Found

**Chapter Two- Found  
**

As Sara looked around she noticed that she was in some kind of a storage room, it was very dark and she could only hear muffled voices that seemed to be coming from somewhere upstairs.

"Hello, somebody, can anyone hear me?" Sara shouted, using a lot of energy.

_Well the chances of me getting out of here are very little; there must be some way. Just think Sara thi... _Sara's thoughts were broken by the sound of someone screaming for her.

"Yes," she replied, hoping that it would be someone to save her from this spider infested basement.

"Sara!" came another scream from Grissom, he thought that he had heard someone answer his terrified scream but wasn't sure so he kept yelling.

"Hello. I am here, down here help me," Sara replied to the screaming of her name yet again hoping that this time the person would hear her.

_Oh goodness how could I have left you alone? Why wasn't I here watching you? If I don't find you safe then I will never forgive myself -- yet again, I probably won't be around long enough to feel bad. I wonder what it is that this fool wants, why did he take Sara and me. I wonder what it is that I did, _thought Grissom to himself while he begen to get teary eyed.

" Oh Sara," said Grissom, with tears starting to run down his cheeks. He had never really cried until now.

_Err, why won't this person respond to me, the team must know that I am gone by now and they must be here looking for me.  
_

Just then another yell for Sara came out of Grissom's mouth and this time Sara was determined to make Grissom hear her.

"I am down here! Help!" screamed Sara, so loud that some of the cobwebs on the ceiling fell down.

Grissom had stoped sobbing long enough to hear the sound of Sara's voice.

"Sara it is me-- Grissom. Can you hear me?" asked Grissom, praying under his breath that she would hear him and yell back.

"Grissom, I can hear you, I am in some kind of a basement," Sara said as she was more and more relieved to know that Grissom was out there and he was going to save her.

_At last someone is here to help me, I knew that Grissom would help me. I just knew it.  
_

"Sara, can you see anything that could help you get out of there? Just enough so that I can see you and help you?" Grissom questioned.

He was calming down a little, he wanted more than anything in the world just to get Sara back.

"Well I see that you two have reunited," said the mystery man who was no longer wearing a mask, Grissom couldn't tell who he was since it was so dark, but thought for sure that he knew him from somewhere.

"What do you want from us? Just leave us alone I found her all by myself so don't try and take her from me," shouted Grissom as he took a rock from the ground and threw it at Mystery man's head.

"Ouch! Okay you have done it this time," came Mystery man.

And those were the last words that Grissom heard before he felt something cold hit his head and then blood trickle down his ear.


End file.
